


Таёжный сказ

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Говорил Юрке дед: берегись духов лесных, не гневи понапрасну, да разве ж слушает советов мудрых кровь молодая да горячая? Или сказ о том, как однажды повстречал Юрка в тайге чародея настоящего, оборотня медвежьего.Автор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Таёжный сказ

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг сибирского сказа «Седой медведь».

Туман окутывал тайгу белёсой облачной периной. Маленький Юрка сидел в коробе за плечами деда и исправно укладывал себе под крохотные ножки каждую протянутую травку, каждый листик и цветок. Вертел в ладошках странную синюю веточку и диву давался: как это дед Николай их все по именам помнит, как знает, что надо растолочь, что отварить и что с чем смешать, чтобы настой нужный вышел. То и дело упрётся лапотками в дно короба, привстанет, выглянет любопытно из-за дедова плеча да примется глядеть во все глаза, как ловко узловатые руки орудуют серебряным серпом.

Жили они вдвоём в деревне почти за околицей, на самом отшибе, как и положено лекарям — к богатствам лесным ближе и от любопытных носов дальше. Никому из пришедших за помощью дед Николай не отказывал, но глядеть, как он зелья-отвары готовит да хвори заговаривает, дозволял покамест только Юрке, внуку своему названному, подкидышу внезапному. Тому, кого наследником своего ремесла да мастерства выбрал.

Растил его Николай как родного, терпеливо истины свои растолковывал, уму-разуму, как мог, учил, в баньке парил, молитвы над светлой головой читал да заговоры бормотал, чтоб всякое лихо мальчишку стороной обходило, чтоб худоба не прибрала, чтоб сердце невинное злой искус не одолел. Со временем стал доверять и порошки толочь, и сушняк под котёл с отваром подбрасывать, и травы шёлковые перебирать да в длинные косы заплетать.

А Юрка и рад, всё-то ему интересно, что деда делает, везде-то ему надо нос любопытный сунуть: то над котлом что-то пыхнет ярко, то в корзинке с ягодами вдруг блеснёт росой да тут же испарится, коли коснёшься, то сушёные лепестки в ступке друг с другом столкнутся, цветами вдруг переменятся. Чудеса, да и только!

Конечно, он знал, что найдёныш бедный, сирота призренный. Шила-то в мешке не утаишь, в тот же день по деревне слух прошёл о корзинке визжащей — подарке ведуну здешнему на Ивана Купалу. Знал об этом Юрка, да не давал себя в обиду, любил деда как родную кровь, а потому за сплетни злые да язык без костей сверстников кулаками проучал, на старших огрызался бесстрашно. Так на него скоро рукой и махнули — чего с блаженным связываться, и так ему, поди, несладко.

Так и жили: дед Николай всё травы собирал, селян лечил да на удачу ворожил, Юрка рос не по дням — по часам, ремеслу дедову учился, мир да людей познавал. Настал день, когда подвели ноги старика, пришлось ему внука одного в тайгу отправить, крапиву дикую да зверобой собирать, пока пора не прошла. Собрал мальчонку до рассвета, будто в поход долгий: лапти самые крепкие достал, туесок к поясу подвесил, пирог в тряпице внутрь положил. Наказывал:

— Иди, Юрочка, глубоко в чащу, через просеку да за дальнюю опушку. Туда, где не услышишь первых петухов. Помнишь, как за лесной малиной ходили с тобой однажды? В таких местах нелюдимых духи прячутся, захожих не пугаются, над травами особо ворожат, стараются. Не забоишься один-то?

— Деда, ну, — морщил Юрка курносый нос, подбоченившись, — десять лет уж — чай не маленький. Жди домой с добычей, готовь крючки, чтоб было где сушить.

Шёл он знакомыми тропами, брёл меж деревьев вековых, пробирался сквозь травы высокие, торопился, пока роса не выпала, да солнце не взошло. Твёрдо помнил дорогу к той опушке дальней, да только всё никак не мог отыскать. Оглядываться стал, озираться по сторонам: уж не те ли духи, которые захожих не пугаются, его с пути сбили, за нос повели, вокруг пальца обвели?

Ухнул над головой филин, хрустнула ветка в кустах за спиной. Рванулся Юрка в сторону, думал схорониться в зарослях, переждать, пока наскучит духам куролесить, да только оглянуться не успел, как выкатился на круглую поляну, будто нарочно выкошенную. Светлая да ровная, точно солнышко непроснувшееся, по краям берёзки стройные в ряд стражами стоят, с соснами перемежаются, елями заслоняются, а посередине дуб могучий к небу тянется, ветвями могучими размахался.

Подошёл к нему Юрка завороженно — огромный, и десять лесорубов не обхватят, — приложил ладонь к морщинистой коре, да потекло тотчас к пальцам жаркое тепло, застучали под древесиной живые соки, будто своего почуяли. Стоял Юрка, оторваться не в силах, как вдруг снова затрещало что-то, зарычало утробно, зашелестело в рощице позади, ветки да сучья сухие переломало.

Вскинулся Юрка, обернулся да обмер весь — вышел на поляну медведь настоящий. Шерсть богатая, бурая, когти длинные, морда клыкастая; сразу видно, молодняк ещё, а всё ж даже на четырёх лапах оказался выше мальчишки на целую пядь. Взглядом чёрным суровым поглядел, не моргнув ни разу, закосолапил прямо к дубу. Юрка тоже глядел в оба, лопатками острыми к стволу прижался, чуть не прирос. А как опомнился, так поздно уж было бежать, из последних сил в дрожащих коленках подпрыгнул, уцепился за дубовую ветку, попыхтел, подтянулся да и уселся на неё верхом. Глядь вниз — стоит медведь под дубом, не уходит. Голову только задрал и смотрит опять, выжидает.

— Ну, чего зенки вылупил? — огрызнулся Юрка, подобрал по одному норовившие свалиться лапти, сунул за пазуху. — Ждёшь, что жёлудем свалюсь прямо в лапы твои загребущие? Так шиш тебе с твою же морду, не дождёшься!

Плюнул под ноги, поднялся, схватился за другую ветку, повыше. Дотумкал запоздало, что медведи-то не хуже людей по деревьям лазают, сглотнул тихонько, переждал мурашки колючие, по спине пробарабанившие, да полез выше, от зверя жуткого подальше. Всё карабкался, ступнями босыми по шершавой коре проскальзывал да поглядывал вниз через плечо: ушёл аль нет? Нет, глядит, шкура звериная, глаз своих странных не сводит.

И тут вдруг поднялся медведь на задние лапы, передними в ствол упёрся, когтями по коре проехался, застыл так, взглядом пристальным вцепился. Подскочило сердце у Юрки в груди — сейчас залезет косолапый, сбросит и на части раздерёт! Ахнул он, не удержался, рукой мимо ветки промахнулся, пальцами воздух хватанул да и ухнул спиной в пустоту, только зажмуриться успел.

Ударило больно, рёбра молочные заныли, сердце в горле затрепыхалось, да всё ж земля шибко мягкой показалась, не ожидал Юрка, что дух из него не вышибет тут же — долго летел, высоко на дуб успел забраться. Открыл глаза и чуть не заорал истошно: держит его медведь передними лапами, точно младенца обнимает, когтями длинными в льняной рубахе путается, глазищами страшнючими сверкает.

И мало-то ему одной беды, тут вторая из рощицы на поляну вышла. Медведица бурая по-хозяйски вразвалку зашагала к медвежонку с добычей его крошечной, смерила взглядом цепким, обнюхала пятки голые, к небу торчащие, лизнула одну языком горячим, шершавым.

Очнулся тут Юрка, будто морок с себя скинул. Забился ершом пойманным в сетях, слёзы злые скрывая, вывернулся из медвежьих сильных лап, будто и не держали его вовсе, плюхнулся оземь, тут же на ноги вскочил. Обидно вот так пропадать ни за что, ни про что, и палки-то никакой поблизости нет отмахаться. Да куда ему одному супротив двух голодных шкур, хоть бы и с целой дубиной? Поднял он кулаки, до боли стиснутые, да прорычал как мог страшнее:

— А ну, попробуйте только, зверьё! Живым не дамся!

Тихо себе медведи стояли, с места не ступали, точно диво какое повстречали. Переглянулись вдруг совсем по-человечьи, поднялись оба на задние лапы да и пошли вокруг того дуба посолонь. Юрка даже рот раскрыл: как это так? Передними лапами, точно за руки, взялись — какие ж это звери? А чуть только они снова показались, оборот полный вокруг дерева могучего сделали, так и осыпалась с них шерсть бурая, втянулись когти страшные. Остались стоять перед Юркой двое, такие же точно люди, как он сам, только кровей каких-то басурманских: мать высокая, чернобровая да длиннокосая в платке льняном, сарафане расписном; сын рядом худой, взлохмаченный, совсем немного Юрки старше да выше, взглядом прежним чёрным смущает, край рубахи своей холщовой теребит.

Вот так чудодейство, вот так волшебство!

Молчит Юрка, глазам не верит. Много странного он уж дома повидал, чего дед Николай ворожил, да только и рядом такого колдовства не припоминал. Подошла к нему женщина, приложила ладонь сухую к побледневшей щеке, и опять от одного её касания отмер Юрка, вздрогнул, дёрнулся, будто бежать собрался.

— Не серчай, не обижу, — сказала она низким-низким, будто и не женским, по-медвежьи огрубевшим голосом. — Пойдём завтракать, расскажешь, зачем в такую рань один в чащу пожаловал.

Развернулась и пошла по тропке, невесть откуда взявшейся, в ёлки на краю поляны убегавшей. Думал Юрка, идти или остаться, уж больно странные дела творятся, но решить так и не успел: взял его за руку медвежонок давешний, сверкнул глазами суровыми да потянул за собой туда же, к ёлкам густым, где мать только что скрылась.

Расступились перед ними деревья, точно в пояс поклонились, и увидел Юрка другую поляну, побольше, пошире, покруглее даже. А посередине стоит высокий терем светлый со ставнями резными, крыльцами высокими. Провела хозяйка Юрку в дом, за стол усадила, из печи кашу горячую да репу толчёную достала, из кувшина молока щедро налила.

— Кушай на здоровье да рассказывай, как зовут тебя, откуда забрёл к нам, какая нужда толкнула спозаранку одному за порог уйти?

Назвалась медвежья матушка Аклимой, сына Отабеком к завтраку кликнула. И такой она оказалась мудрой, приветливой да заботливой, что кольнуло у Юрки в груди от того, что сам родной мамки не знал и не помнил, хоть и любил его названный дед, так всё ж не заменят ведунские обереги материнских ласковых рук. Как на духу рассказал он про себя, про деда Николая, про житьё их с ремеслом и про поручение, с которым Юрка не справился — не успел дальнюю опушку до рассвета сыскать, травы нужные собрать. И что теперь с этой бедой делать, ведь негоже единственному помощнику с пустыми руками домой возвращаться.

— Да разве ж это беда, — улыбнулась матушка Аклима, поднялась из-за стола. — Доедай, а там Отабек сведёт тебя туда, где растут и крапива дикая, и зверобой свежий.

И правда, когда солнце поднялось высоко, всё вокруг лучами залило, отвёл его молчаливый Отабек обратно к дубу на поляне, остановился неподалёку, стал на колени, приложил ладони к нагретой земле. И тут вдруг на ровном месте ещё одно чудо сотворилось: из-под правой его руки потянулся к небу желтоцветный зверобой, из-под левой руки заколосилась зубастая крапива.

— Как?.. — только и сумел выдавить Юрка, которому с самого детства втолковывали, какой уход надобен за любым ростком, чтобы поднялся, расцвёл да не погиб.

Встал Отабек с земли, поднялся в полный рост, глянул опять долго, непонятно и в первый раз голос подал:

— В земле-матери много сил да чудес таится. Надо только уметь их разбудить. Ты ведь тоже умеешь, верно?

Захлопал Юрка глазами, не знает, чему дивиться больше — голосу чародейскому, будто до глубины души пробирающему, или речам его, не по годам положенным.

— Ничего я такого не… — хотел было откреститься Юрка, но перебил его оборотень медвежий:

— Не ты ли с дедом полтайги исходил пешим? Не ты ли два лета назад лисицу от раненой белки отгонял? Не ты ли зимусь к просеке деда привёл, чтобы дерево упавшее с неразродившейся важенки поднять?

Совсем растерялся Юрка, все слова нужные рассыпались, пшеном по степи раскатились — не соберёшь теперь.

— Ты… откуда… это всё?

— Режь скорее, — поторопил Отабек и поднял голову к небу синему, ладонью глаза прикрыл. — А то выжжет, выпарит солнце всю их силу целебную.

Резал Юрка стебли крепкие серпом дедовым, шептал земле благодарности да молитвы, а сам нет-нет да и поднимал взор на оборотня вихрастого. А тот знай себе стоит, молчит, в ответ глядит, глаз не сводит. И любопытно Юрке про всё расспросить, да нельзя отвлекаться, пока дело не сделано: дед всегда наказывал к дарам земли с поклоном да вниманием относиться.

Набрал Юрка полную котомку трав отборных, поднялся, потянулся сладко. Ухмыльнулся хитро, обернулся к Отабеку:

— Ну, спасибо, чего… Выручил. Может, и обратную дорогу покажешь? А то я надысь заплутал маленько.

Промолчал Отабек, зашагал к краю поляны, Юрка за ним. Не больно-то он и пытался вопросы свои на языке удержать. Чуть только от солнца скрылись в тени рощицы, так и прорвало его: а как узнал, что с дедом по тайге гуляли, а как в один миг на пустом месте целый сад вырастил, а какие ещё чудеса умел, а давно ли дар такой прорезался?

А чародей молодой будто с полувзгляда его разгадал, не вышел на прямую тропу открытую, повёл дорогой кружной, долгой да буерачной. Отвечал терпеливо, рассказывал ладно, а больше показывал прямо так, по пути: тут птенцу выпавшему одним касанием крыло исправил; там сломанную ветку на место прирастил, траву примятую поднял; сям цветам помог сквозь плотный мох пробиться, спящие луковки в рост пустил.

Уж и день к концу клонился, до родника знакомого дошли — до деревни от него совсем рукой подать, — а Юрка всё не унимался, выспрашивал: покажи да расскажи. Присели они на бревно мшистое, напились ключевой воды, достал Юрка да поделил по-честному пирог дедов, а Отабек всё баял:

— Древний это дар, лес беречь, мир живой с его законами чтить. Мы с матушкой давно им вашу тайгу храним, да только не всегда он волшебством проявляется. Много добрых воинов на страже спокойствия земли стоят, вроде тебя.

— Меня? — встрепенулся Юрка, не поверил. — С чего это?

— Сам видел, как за природу-матушку заступаешься. Своим ли умом или по дедовой науке, но всегда без страха и блазни. Не всяк сумеет, а ты так легко ведунское ремесло постигаешь, будто и не труд это вовсе, а забава детская.

Запнулся вдруг чародей, зыркнул так, что Юрка подобрался весь — насквозь же этой чернотой блестящей сейчас продырявит.

— И глаза твои помню, когда ты нас у дуба встретил. Не струсил, а если и испугался, то виду не подал, был готов к неравному бою. Настоящий воин.

Вспыхнул Юрка от чужой откровенности, почуял, словно кипятком крутым щёки обварило. Тряхнул он патлами светлыми, нахмурился будто сердито, а сам не знал, куда деть себя от неловкости да смущения накатившего. Отродясь с ним такого не бывало!

— Ну, ладно, будет уже ерунду молоть, — проворчал под нос. — Я чай не красна девица, чтоб в глаза нахваливать.

Поднялся он с бревна, отряхнул рубаху и хотел уж попрощаться со странным знакомцем, как тот вдруг рядом оказался, руку на плечо угловатое положил:

— Неблизко наша поляна лежит, спрятанная от чужих людей, да только опушка, куда ты утром шёл, ещё дальше. Знаю, матушка не осерчает, если станешь за травами к нам приходить.

Осёкся Юрка, глянул недоверчиво: вот так запросто? К чародеям лесным за травками целебными? Всё равно что горшок с водой на самое солнце поставить, чтоб закипел скорее.

— На дуб только не лезь больше, — продолжал Отабек, пальцы свои волшебные на плече крепче стиснул, — не искушай судьбу раньше срока к тебе наведаться.

Ничего не успел ответить Юрка, глядь — пропал оборотень, словно и не было его вовсе. И ни следа после себя не оставил, ни медвежьего, ни человечьего. Опустился он на колени, протянул руку к роднику бьющему, брызнул себе в лицо горстью — не спал морок, знать, не морок это вовсе, и впрямь пропал чародей. Поклонился тогда Юрка чаще лесной в пояс да припустил домой со всех ног наперегонки с солнышком закатным — деда небось заждался совсем.

Сам не заметил, как очутился у деревенской околицы, до калитки не добежал, перемахнул через плетень, взлетел на крыльцо, сжимая котомку в руке, без стука распахнул скрипнувшую дверь да и застыл на пороге. Обернулся на скрип дед Николай, рукой за сердце схватился, шагнул к внуку да обнял так, что хрустнули молодые косточки.

— Ты чегой-то, деда? — хлопал глазами Юрка, взглядом беспокойным бегая по избе.

На столе грубом у печи стоял дедов короб плетёный, с которым тот в дальние походы на недели уходил. А рядом разбросано, что ещё не успел уложить: каравай надломленный, нож стальной, повязки, какие раненым накладывал, склянки да пузырьки с отварами-зельями.

— Деда, ну, — повторил Юрка и увернулся из-под руки, по темечку ласкавшей, в глаза старику заглянул. — Тебе же лежать надо, ноги-то…

— Я уж думал, сгинул ты в тайге по глупости моей, искать идти собрался. Сердце всё извелось, зачем одного отпустил в даль такую? Зверья-то хищного в лесу сколь, а духи дикие, голодные…

— Твоя правда, дед, зверья и духов у нас в тайге много, — улыбнулся Юрка да скинул на стол котомку. — Заготовил ты крючков, как я велел? Гляди, сколько всего принёс!

Ахнул дед Николай, поворошил травы пальцами узловатыми, присел тихо на стул колченогий. Спросил только:

— Ты где ж такое богатство нашёл? Ведь ранняя, только-только соспевшая.

— Погоди, — приосанился Юрка, скинув лапти. — Сейчас ещё такое расскажу, не поверишь!

И сел до первых звёзд выкладывать всю быль, какая с ним в тайге приключилась. Сойкой неуёмной взахлёб трещал о чудесах увиденных, да только глядит Юрка — дед всё хмурней да суровей с каждым словом, и впрямь, что ли, не верит? Думал правду свою до хрипоты защищать, а дед лишь рукой поманил да обнял снова, со стула не поднимаясь. Брови седые на переносице в одну свёл, каждой морщиной на лице погрустнел, словно худое что над внуком нависло.

— Ну чего ты, деда, всё же хорошо окончилось, — приговаривал Юрка, гладя его по седым вискам да спутанной бороде.

— Ох, не кончилось, внучок, ох, не кончилось, — вздыхал в ответ дед Николай.

И каждую ночь с тех пор втихаря молитвы над внуком читал, чтоб ни своё, ни чужое лихо не пристало, чтоб глаз дурной отвести, чтоб путь ему добрый да ровный сплести.

А по деревне на новой заре слух прокатился, будто видали в лесах басурман захожих. Прокатился да и стих скоро, точно эхо над озером гладким. Мало ли кто чего сболтнул, если б и впрямь басурмане пожаловали, не стали б хорониться по лесам, давно б уж объявились да разграбили, до чего б дотянулись.

С тех пор миновало пять зим. Подрос Юрка, окреп, косу отпустил, настоящим лекарем стал, хоть и открещивался, мол, учится ещё, а только деревенские к нему теперь наравне с дедом Николаем приходили за советом да помощью, наговорами да мазями. Безбедно жили они с дедом, хоть и тяжело приходилось старику, всё чаще Юрка один бегал в лес за сборами да в своём огороде над землёй-матушкой колдовал.

А чуть оказия случалась, он втихомолку к дубу могучему со своей тропы сворачивал. И всегда его там мишка бурый поджидал, будто знал, кто к ним в гости жалует, глаза колдовские поднимал, головой медвежьей в нетерпении мотал. И каждый раз, как впервые, Юрка жадно смотрел за превращением волшебным, по пятам ходил, не моргая следил да всё налюбоваться не мог, как это так — из зверя страшного в парня пригожего получается. Нарочно примечал: ничуть не косолапил Отабек в человечьем обличьи. Коль не знать, и не заподозришь ни за что!

На двоих они быстро с поручениями управлялись, время драгоценное берегли, а потом и коротали его вместе. Летом грибы-орехи собирали, купаться к дальнему озеру за овраг сбегали; зимой в тереме чародейском сидели, у печи грелись, варенья-соленья матушки Аклимы уплетали.

Сняла она однажды платок льняной, да увидел Юрка, что не простая у неё коса — от шеи до уха будто нитью калёной срезано, волос короткий да блёклый, как у кота на зажившей ране. А коса оттого не меньше толстая, густая. Снова стало ему любопытно, да язык не повернулся спросить прямо. Дождался, пока не пойдёт Отабек его провожать до тропы нахоженной, только тогда осмелился сознаться, что заметил.

— Зря оробел, не секрет это, — отвечал тот, голову склонив. — Знак хранителей таков, что-то должен от себя чародей отдать, чтобы духов задобрить, дар подпитать, добрую волю показать.

— А ты как же?

— Я, как ты, ещё учусь, перенимаю мастерство. Как стану достоин, и у меня такой знак будет.

Оглядел Юрка чёрные вихры его торчащие да усмехнулся только:

— Вот так хранитель — настоящий лешак из детских полошек!

Не заметил насмешки Отабек, смолчал, пуще обыкновения задумчив шёл. Толкнул его Юрка локтем, в глаза заглянул, чуть не споткнулся, пока тормошил:

— Чего пригорюнился вдруг?

— Сколько пар лаптей ты уж сносил, пока к нам в гости бегал? — сказал тот глухо.

Надулся Юрка, не ожидал:

— Какая разница? Точно так же сносил бы, пока по другому краю тайги свои травы поврозь с тобой собирал. Что не так, аль опостылел я уже?

— Я не в укор, да только ведь дедушка твой не больно-то жалует дружбу с духами лесными.

Хотел было Юрка удивиться, да сообразил, что не хитра загадка: всегда ведь один к дубу приходит и всегда домой торопится до темноты, как бы деда не хватился.

— Ну и что с того?

— Давай хоть знак, что ли, какой придумаем, чтоб я тебя не у дуба ждал, а на полпути встречал? Опасно одному далече забредать.

Поглядел на него Юрка пытливо да пристально. Ишь, заботится. Не только о нём, но и о дедушке, который его жутью праведной пугается, нечистью лесной считает. Вот так-то хранители леса живут? Такой вот ценой мир да жизнь в тайге стерегут? Вздохнул Юрка да улыбнулся, точно солнышком засиял:

— Для милого друга семь вёрст не околица.

Дрогнули тут хмурые брови чёрные, разгладилась между ними складка-трещина глубокая, будто посветлело вмиг лицо скуластое. И ничего больше путного не смог Отабек поставить супротив, унесло всю его мудрость великую ветром северным. А Юрка знай себе держит его под руку чародейскую да тянет за собой, чтоб не мешкал:

— Вот поправится дед, ноги ему вылечим, приведу я его на вашу поляну знакомиться. Узнает, каков ты, тотчас передумает, ещё и рад будет.

На том и разошлись, ни до чего не договорившись.

Да не судьба, видать, была Юрке задуманное исполнить. Занемог дед Николай, совсем с полатей подняться невмочь. Скоро уж и есть-пить перестал, одними только отварами да настоями Юрка его и держал.

— Старость, Юрочка, одним лишь средством лечится, — всё причитал старик, а внук ему только и возражал, что очередную ложку варева травного в рот вливал.

Однажды по весне, как не проснулся дед с новой зарёй, на Юркины просьбы да молитвы не ответил, как задышал тихо да редко, так бросился мальчишка в чащобу таёжную, к дубу могучему, к другу верному:

— Пособи, там деду… худо совсем.

Позволил Отабеку себя в терем свести, поклонился матушке Аклиме да взмолился о помощи хоть делом, хоть советом. Вышла тогда хозяйка на двор широкий, стала ворожить, ходить кругом да заговоры чужеземные приговаривать. Сын её тихо чудеса свои творил с видом суровым, спиной закаменевшей. Но по-иному мать его колдовала: будто танец хороводный у костра плясала, смуглыми руками солнце в небо поднимала, голосом медвежьим сказки напевала.

Где ступила матушка Аклима, проросли цветы дивные, травы свежие, высокие, шипы животворящие. Велела она их с корнем выкопать, до масла растолочь да в бальзам с утренней росой смешать, мол, от рук родных лекарство больше силы иметь будет. А прощаясь у дуба, обняла Юрку да нашептала на ухо:

— Только гляди, сынок, коли срок ему пришёл, то никакое уж зелье не поднимет. Жизнь и смерть — две сестрицы-своевольницы: дают, когда вздумается, и забирают, никого не спрося.

Шагнул к нему Отабек, молча стиснул в руках своих крепких и долго-долго вслед потом смотрел, пока не скрылся друг из вида, пока шорох листьев не затих, шепнув, что добрался тот до края леса.

Всё сделал Юрка, как было велено, изо всех сил старался, как никогда прежде. Глотнул бальзама дед Николай, задрожал ресницами седыми, открыл глаза и с лежанки встал. Улыбался Юрка со слезами пополам, обнимал старика да рассказывал, кто помог ему чудо такое сотворить. Слушал старый лекарь, головой седой кивал да и повинился наконец, что зря на духов наговаривал, благословил дружбу, в тайге родившуюся, годами закалённую.

И той же ночью закрыл глаза в последний раз.

Долго горевал Юрка, смириться старался, в избу пустую возвращаться боялся, всё чаще в тайгу родную подавался. Один только Отабек видел, как текут слёзы горючие из глаз малахитовых да по щекам бледным, впалым. Друга на руках баюкал, точно младенца беспокойного, по волосам золотым, длинным гладил, утешения на ухо шептал. А потом, когда просыхала вода горькая, вёл его в терем, настоями своими напоить, трапезу с матушкой разделить, хоть ненадолго про тоску кипучую забыть.

Переглянулась однажды Аклима с сыном да обратила взгляд цепкий к Юрке притихшему:

— Коли совсем туго тебе, Юрочка, оставайся с нами. Дед твой был лекарем добрым да человеком мудрым, лес берёг, тебя вот заступником тайги вырастил. Хочешь, стану тебе второй матерью, в мире да дружбе будем втроём здесь жить.

Призадумался тут Юрка, лоб белый нахмурил, впервые на жизнь свою деревенскую со стороны посмотрел. Так и эдак прикинул, шибко тепло и родно ему было в доме чародейском. Душу близкую в медвежьем оборотне сыскал, мать ласковую в чужой матери почуял. Хотел было уже по рукам ударить, как вдруг заскреблась, заскулила под ребром совесть проснувшаяся, встал перед глазами образ дедов да наставления его. Припомнил дары, под дверью оставленные — пока по чащобам бродил, грусть-тоску свою в слезах тушил, приходили к его избе люди: кто помощи просить, кто выпить-закусить, кто просто так навестить. Повесил Юрка буйну голову, косу на плече потеребил, сказал тихо да твёрдо:

— Не могу я, матушка, дело своё бросить. Один я теперь селян врачую, а как оставить их на произвол хворобам да собственному криволапству? — поднял голову, глянул почему-то не Аклиме в лицо, а Отабеку: пусть только поймёт, пусть не держит обиды. — Пришёл однажды кузнец, спина, говорит, ноет. Снял я с него рубаху, а там вот такенная полоса кровавая до крестца! С кумом, вишь ты, друг на друге меч новый проверяли. Ну, как бросить бестолочей таких?

Глядит в ответ Отабек глазами чёрными, грустными, да кивает смиренно. Даже если б в капкан стальной Юрка наступил или на вилы в стоге сена грудью б напоролся, и тогда б не было ему так мучительно и больно, как этот взгляд сейчас снести. Опустилась на темечко рука тёплая, провела ласково:

— Молодец, Юрочка, что не только о себе печёшься, но за других радеешь, долг свой не забываешь. Знай же: всегда ты желанный гость в нашем терему.

В тот раз довёл его Отабек почти до самой деревни, да всё ладонь узкую в своей сжимал, отпускать не желал. У опушки остановился, обернулся к Юрке поникшему да обнял порывисто, быстро, точно вор, в тенях хоронящийся, прижался губами горячими к челу светлому. Ухватился Юрка за рубаху его на плечах, задрожал весь, затрясся, будто в прорубь макнули.

— Прости, — лепетал он в чародейскую грудь да чуть не плакал снова, — прости, что не остался, от щедрости вашей незаслуженной отказался. Только правда не могу, дед же… он же для чего меня…

Пуще прежнего стиснул Отабек его в руках своих, от чела дорогого губ не отрывал, головой в ответ невпопад качал: нет, мол, не говори так, значит, нужно было.

— Матушка благословила секрет тебе открыть, в тайну нашу посвятить, — заговорил он, прижавшись щекой к волосам золотым. — Как захочешь нас увидеть, обойди вокруг дуба посолонь. Явится тебе тропа меж елей, туда ступай, найдёшь наш терем на поляне.

Упёрся Юрка в грудь сильную, оттолкнулся, в глаза заглянул: шутит аль нет? Нет, серьёзен оборотень стоит, огнём опасным чернота на дне тех глаз плещется. Огладил перстом Отабек лицо дивное, краше которого на свете не видал, подбородок острый да упрямый очертил, губы бледные тронул.

— Да только помни крепко, прошу: не лезь зазря на этот дуб. Упадёшь, ударишься оземь — зверем станешь навроде нас с матушкой. Чародейство настоящее познаешь, но не сможешь больше к людям вернуться.

Сказал так и выпустил Юрку из объятий горячих на холод лесной, шепнул напоследок едва слышно:

— Прощай. Не забывай меня.

И опять, как давно когда-то, исчез Отабек, будто не было его вовсе. Заозирался Юрка, глазами меж деревьев забегал, да попусту. Побрёл он нехотя к деревне, всё оборачивался по пути. У самой околицы в последний раз взор на лес кинул, вздохнул тяжко:

— Как тебя забыть?..

А наутро новый слух по деревне раскатился, мол, якшается лекарь молодой с басурманами проклятыми. Простучал капелью звонкой да и высох под первыми лучами солнца. Не поверил народ: когда ему, лекарю, с ворогом лясы точить, когда, вон, без продыху толчёт, коптит да варит чего-то в избе своей, ни в одной просьбе селянам не отказывает, всё врачует, ворожит, заговаривает. Глупости всё, бабкины сказки.

Прошла весна. За ней ещё одна минула. Вырос Юрка, в статного да светлого юношу вытянулся: с золотой косой до пояса, с глазами острей да зеленей осоки лесной, в плечах узок остался, зато поджарый да стройный, что берёзка белоствольная в бору. Лицом возмужал, духом закалился, руками наловчился, первым лекарем прослыл на мили окрест, отбою от просильщиков не стало.

И девки, одна другой краше, всё на него засматривались, в окошко стучали, гулять зазывали, ленты цветные на плетне оставляли. Да всё без толку, ни одна не люба Юрке. Причитали люди: в возраст уж давно вошёл, пора б и жениться, из избы старой переселиться. Не ведал никто тайны сокровенной Юркиной, надёжно в сердце запрятанной — ни дня не случалось, чтоб не вспоминал он друга милого, оборотня медвежьего. Каждую минуту стоял перед глазами образ желанный, улыбка тихая, глаза чёрные да грустные.

Одним только Юрка жил — свиданиями редкими, всё больше ночными да недолгими. Когда только и было, что времени чуток да под дубом закуток, где всё так же растил для него Отабек лучшие травы, где сидели они, друг к дружке прижавшись, за руки крепко державшись.

Чародей молодой изменился, в доброго парня превратился, хоть и невысок ростом остался, да косая сажень в плечах, что Юрка едва обхватить мог. Вихры его чёрные волной мягкой легли, да одним днём получил он знак хранителей долгожданный — стал затылок, как у матушки, стрижен коротко, отдал он жертву свою духам леса, дару чудесному. А сам всё так же смугл да суров ликом, одного только Юрку взглядом чёрным ласкает — не наглядится никак.

А Юрка что, сам уж глаз отвести не пытается, ладонями к знаку в волосах тянется, губами родными да сладкими упивается. И всё-то мало им, ночи летят без сна, без жалости, а на заре два сердца кровью обливаются: одному отпустить больно, у другого ноги не идут — когда ещё бог приведёт свидеться.

И вторил им лес чуткий: жухли травы, никли ветви, скрипели, плакали смолой сосны высокие, пряталось зверьё по дуплам-норам — худо тайге, когда худо душам заступников её да хранителей. Так и шло время, уж третья весна не за горами, да всё ж пока снега упрямо землю укрывали, из власти своей не отпускали.

А по деревне вдруг шепоток пополз, мол, деется в чаще лесной волшба неясная, природу губит, будто сами духи древние гневаются. Верно, колдун там завёлся, творит, что вздумается: соки древесные пьёт, корни-жилы земли-матушки рвёт, захочет — отнимет у селян и дом, и скотину, а то и душу живую ему подавай. И зароптал тогда народ, что будет-то теперь? Какими силами колдуна одолеть?

Повалили всей деревней к Юрке за помощью, за амулетами-оберегами от дурного глаза да чужой злой ворожбы — боялись, трепетали перед силой неведомой, что в тайге поселилась. А Юрка не понимает, откуда страх такой в людях всколыхнулся, болтовне их сбивчивой не верит, сидит себе днями-ночами, полынь горькую в пучки вяжет, мятой ледовитой приправляет, сухим крапивным стеблем перетягивает.

Долго ли, коротко ли сидел, да вышел весь собранный короб с травами осенними. А оберегов ещё много надобно, где ж теперь для них стеблей искать-то, куда податься? Чуть только подумал Юрка, так и просиял — в тайгу же, в лес! Скорей, и пусть утром снег валил, сугробов налепил, вздор всё, если Отабека можно врасплох навестить, приятным удивить. А матушка Аклима авось подскажет, где и травками нужными разжиться.

Не раздумывая, бросился он к валенкам, впопыхах влез в полушубок, не глядя шапку нахлобучил, подхватил короб да выскочил из дома, чуть снегоступы не забыл. Вернулся, затянул их на валенках покрепче да снова вышел за порог. Глядь — мужики толпой к его калитке идут:

— Готовы ли обереги? — говорят.

Пришлось Юрке вдругорядь в избу возвращаться, дурная примета, да не стал он раздумывать, сгрёб в охапку со стола, что успел навязать, вынес мужикам да сказал:

— Остальным передайте, будет ещё, только травы у меня кончились. Добуду — на всех оберегов хватит.

Да и сиганул зайцем к опушке лесной, точно гнался за ним кто, не заметил за спиной взглядов мужицких, тяжёлых да удивлённых, мол, какие травы в тайге в конце-то зимы?

Спешит Юрка, торопится, словно пёрышком лёгким стал, над сугробами подлетает, будто по облакам шагает, солнце закатное опережает. В мгновение ока у дуба волшебного оказался, двинулся вокруг него посолонь, скатился к тропке, сквозь снег завидневшейся. Добежал до елей пограничных, выскочил на поляну с теремом высоким да как крикнет во всё горло:

— Бе-е-е-ек!

Не успел и пяти шагов пробежать, как распахнулась дверь резная, светом ярким в зимних сумерках дыру прожгла, оттиском чёрным против неё Отабек показался, едва только тулуп на плечи накинув. В одних лаптях навстречу бросился, в первом же сугробе по колено увяз, да всё рвался вперёд, пока Юрка не упал к нему прямо в руки, не засмеялся в грудь широкую, зорькой летней не залучился во тьме опустившейся.

— Ты как здесь очутился, душа моя? — собственной удаче не веря, улыбался чародей, волос светлый растрепавшийся из-под свалившейся шапки перебирал, лицо родное ладонями горячими обнимал.

— Полынь у меня… вся вышла! — запыхавшись, сказал Юрка со смехом пополам, будто не было на свете вести лучше этой.

Рада была гостю и матушка Аклима, как водится, накормила, пригрела да расспрашивать стала, что за нужда такая внезапная привела его в лес на пороге ночи. Поведал Юрка про слух неясный, что честным людям спать мешает, лишний раз обернуться заставляет.

— Теперь вот вяжу от сглазов обереги, пусть хоть тем сердце успокоят.

— Доброе дело, да весть недобрая, — покачала головой Аклима, брови густые нахмурив. — Не ведаем мы о чужих колдунах в лесу, знать, и нет их здесь. А если о нас слух толкует…

— Да что ты, матушка, — встрепенулся Юрка. — Ни единой живой душе о вас не рассказывал, вот те крест!

— Верю, Юрочка, от тебя худа ждать и не подумала б. Ну, пойдём, ты вроде за травками к нам пожаловал.

Отвела его хозяйка под самую крышу скатную, и такие запасы богатые у ней в сундуках нашлись, что ни в сказке сказать. Наполнила Юрке короб чуть не с горкой, поцеловала в лоб, благословила молитвой короткой.

— Да не поминай нас лихом, — молвила тихо да бережно, будто навек прощалась.

Вышли Юрка с Отабеком из терема, на сей раз с умом собравшись, добрели по зачарованной тропе до елей разлапистых на краю поляны. Небо над ними ясное, звёздное, луна полная висит, глазом хитрым подмигивает. Взял Отабек Юрку за руку, снял с неё рукавицу тёплую, сжал крепко пальцы покрасневшие. Другую руку сунул в карман, вложил в ладонь ему что-то тяжёлое да ребристое. Глянул Юрка и рот раскрыл от красоты неписаной: брошь драгоценная, точно радуга после дождя, бликами яркими на камнях-самоцветах игралась, алмазами-изумрудами в лунном свете переливалась. Силился лекарь молодой хоть слово подобрать, да язык будто отнялся:

— Бек, я… Ты не…

— Тревожную весть ты нынче принёс, это верно, — сказал чародей, на морозе трескучем смешивая два дыхания. — Прости мне речи быстрые да мысли жадные, и всё ж не хочу я тебя одного в смуту эту отпускать. А посему, как доплетёшь обереги, селянам обещанные… пойдёшь за меня?

Схватился Юрка за полушубок в том месте, где сердце ополоумевшее вот-вот грудину пробьёт, в глаза чёрные бездонные заглянул и тот же огонь, как прежде, в них различил, ту же ласку да тоску бесконечную. Да что тут ответишь, когда у самого душа на части рвётся каждый миг, что проведён поврозь. Сдюжат как-нибудь, придумают, как быть дальше и с ремеслом, и с долгом. А сейчас единственно честный ответ — к губам милым склониться да поцелуем жарким запечатать согласие молчаливое.

А вкруг них лес ликует: ели лапами богатыми качают, сосны маковки высокие да гордые склоняют, белки-зайцы из нор мордочки кажут, в небе совы-вороны круги хороводные вяжут. Снег белый, на сколько хватает глаз, искрами блескучими сияет, будто в каждой снежинке звёзды зажигает. А на крыльце терема стоит матушка Аклима да слёзы счастливые рукавом утирает.

— Не ходи за мной, не провожай, — попросил Юрка, чуть только нашёл в себе силы продохнуть. — Один скорей добегу домой да быстрей с оберегами закончу дело начатое. Жди меня, не поздней третьей ночи вернусь. Слово даю.

Ещё крепче обнял суженого Отабек, в обе щеки расцеловал щедро да отпустил скрепя сердце. Выбежал Юрка к дубу, обогнул его противосолонь, чтоб исчезла дорога к чародеям, да быстрее ветра побежал обратно в деревню, снегоступов не жалея. Счастьем внезапным опьянённый, забывал, как грудью полной дышать, держался, чтоб от радости не закричать, где уж ему под ноги смотреть — не заметил Юрка на снегу нетронутом следов чужих — не звериных, человечьих. Одиноких, незнакомых.

С самого порога сел лекарь молодой за работу, едва короб с плеч сгрузил. Долго травы перебирал, пучки волшебные вязал, слова заветные над ними шептал. Уж за полночь давно перевалило, а Юрка всё сидел, головы не поднимая, одна лишь мысль иголкой тонкой в сердце кололась, поторапливала: скорей, скорей, скорей…

Потянулся через стол дубовый за новым пучком из короба да ахнул — туман за окном. Отколь туман, когда зима на дворе? Может, ветром дыма с чьей бани нанесло? Так ведь далече Юркина изба стояла, в ней не то что дым — и гулянья широкие да шумные часто не слышны были. Почуял он неладное, спотыкаясь, в валенки запрыгнул, полушубок подхватил да выскочил во двор, по сторонам глянул: откуда костром тянет, кто это в ночи балуется?

И тут зашлось в груди сердце бешено, в узел тугой всё внутри стянуло, свело да защемило — то ж лес горит! Далеко, в самой чаще, чёрный дым столбом в небо уходил, с треском искрами плевался, стонали под ним деревья скрипом жалобным, гибла тайга на глазах.

Подорвался Юрка, себя не помня, по сугробам обратно к дубу заветному опрометью бросился. Хлопал полами незапахнутыми полушубок, тонули валенки в снегу рыхлом — пожалел уж Юрка, что снегоступы в избе оставил, да нельзя возвращаться, время драгоценное терять. Бежал, задыхаясь, чуть не падал, полны рукава снега нахватал, да не позволял себе и на миг задержаться, последними словами ругал себя: зачем ушёл, зачем одних их бросил, обещал ведь вместе быть, судьбу делить…

Пока сквозь ветви да сучья продирался, заходился в кашле жгучем, тёр глаза от слёз колючих — всё близился пожар лесной, пеплом кружил, дымом душил. Насилу выбрался к поляне, да теперь и не узнать её было: горят сосны-берёзки, стражи верные, блестят стволы неповинные, маслом облитые, огнём жестоким обвитые. Стоят стеной горящей — живому не пройти.

Нырнул тогда Юрка головой в сугроб, руками, точно под водой, загрёб, а всё равно подпалило полушубок, схватилось языками рыжими да острыми. Скинул его Юрка с плеч, бросил в снег — тотчас ветер морозный за ворот полез, — а как обернулся он к дубу-то, так и обмер весь, глазам своим не веря.

Стоят кругом селяне, с дюжину мужиков набежало с факелами да вилами, рогатинами да топорами. Кричат, бранятся, никак не договорятся. Один вокруг дуба всё ходит да с елей глаз не сводит, будто чуда ждёт. Другие ствол рубить пытаются, факелами горящими к ветвям старинным тянутся. А под дубом лежит медведица раненая, зверем ревёт, на помощь зовёт. И всё вокруг горит, трещит, деревья мёртвые капканом падают, живых с поляны не пускают.

Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, вывалился на поляну второй медведь, поменьше да помоложе. На задние лапы поднялся, мать и дуб собой загородил да бросился на мужиков, что их окружили: одного лапой накрыл, ничком уложил, второму по лицу когтями махнул так, что упал мужик в сугроб, забился весь. До третьего не добрался — огнём ему в шерстяной бок ткнули, по морде мазнули. Взвыл хранитель леса, одной лапой глаза прикрыл, другой слепо по воздуху ударил.

Очнулся тут Юрка, точно самому затрещину влепили. Помчался сломя голову через поляну, по колено в снегу утопая, путь себе в сугробах пробивая, криком горло голое срывая. Да без толку, не слышали его ни свои, ни чужие. Лишь полпути до них успел Юрка добежать, как вдруг словно придавило его упавшим небосводом: увидел он, как навалились мужики на медведя впятером, огнём послушным ослепили да в грудь могучую рогатины с трёх сторон вонзили.

Взревел хранитель голосом страшным, придушенным, качнулся вперёд, махнул опять лапами тяжёлыми раз-другой наугад — двоих ещё уложить сумел да и рухнул следом в снег, собственной кровью обагрённый. А за спиной его медведица завыла долго и протяжно от боли и горя, морду израненную к небу подняла да тоже стихла. И с последним её словом затих вдруг пожар лесной, будто ветром свечку неверную задуло, одно пепелище только и осталось.

Надломилось что-то у Юрки внутри, треснуло, хрупнуло да пролилось горючим, разлилось в груди, обволокло, приподняло да со скалы высокой сбросило. В сугроб Юрка свалился, за голову схватился, глаз отвести не в силах: быть того не может, всё это только страшный сон. Задремал он за оберегами, вот проснётся сейчас и к Беку в терем отправится. Насовсем.

Поползло от колен к самому сердцу, к горлу поднялось холодное да липкое. И рвало его, и душило изнутри, и вдохнуть мочи не было, как вдруг словно пробку кто дёрнул зло — подскочил Юрка да бросился к мужикам оставшимся, медвежьи туши обступившим. Налетел на одного, узнал в нём того, кто сейчас вокруг дуба бродил, кто с другими за оберегами к избе его приходил. Вот кто за ним следил, кто всё это учинил, кто охотников на чародеев натравил!

Ослепила Юрку ярость мутная, безумная, кинулся на него с кулаками, зарычал — что твой медведь. Да куда ему одному против мужицкой толпы, при оружии, грозной да бестолковой. Признали в нём лекаря своего, руки скрутили, пару раз в живот пробили, дух суровый вышибли. Засипел Юрка, на колени упал, лбом в горячий снег уткнулся.

— Ай, не ты ли, добр молодец, с колдуном-то местным заякшался? — сказал над ним тот самый, узнанный. — Вишь, к чему привело? Ну, ничего, псов его цепных прищучили, скоро и до него самого доберёмся. Говори, где этот богомерзкий прячется?

Согнулся Юрка ещё сильней, как прилетело в рёбра сапогом тяжёлым. Выдохнул хрипло да застонал тихо, поднял голову, изо всех сил слёзы горькие глотая, наружу не пуская:

— Отдайте.

— Чего бормочешь там? — склонились к нему мужики, чтоб расслышать.

— Отдайте их.

Загоготали вокруг, у виска покрутили:

— Ишь чего захотел! Наших вон сколько полегло, а тебе за так отдай? Иди-ка лучше, лекарь, калечным помоги, кому ещё можно.

Не слушал их Юрка, глазами шальными на бурые спины уставился — сморгнуть страшно, только повторял, точно заведённый:

— Отдайте. Что хотите забирайте, только отдайте их!

Закусил губу бессильно, да вдруг будто наяву ощутил на ней тепло родное, вспомнил слово данное. Сунул руку за пазуху да вытащил под лунный свет брошь Отабекову, самоцветами игравшую. Подарок свадебный.

— Берите всё. Только отдайте…

Загорелись глаза у мужиков: такой куш кому ж упускать охота? Переглянулись молча меж собой да рукой на болезного махнули. Заводилу своего горячного драгоценной побрякушкой урезонили и павших охотников обратно в деревню поволокли.

Не позволил себе Юрка убиваться над милым раньше срока — обошёл вокруг дуба посолонь, открыл тропинку к терему чародейскому, огнём не тронутому, чудом одним затащил тела медвежьи в горницу. Испросил у матушки прощения за то, что без её дозволения хозяйничать пришёл, да принялся за дело.

Ворожил, варил, шептал, толок, мешал, не покладая рук. Ни сна, ни отдыха не знал семь дён, осунулся совсем. Воспрял было, когда осыпалась с Отабека и матушки его шерсть медвежья, обратились они снова людьми. Да только глаз так и не открыли, остались лежать к небу ликами серыми да бездыханными. Как ни бился Юрка, какими травами ни окуривал, мазями ни натирал, настоями ни омывал, какие молитвы над ними ни читал — не подняло мёртвых его мастерство. Не спасли их ни духи лесные, ни собственное чародейство.

Поседел тогда Юрка от горя свалившегося, отчаяния захлестнувшего. Светлый был, как солнышко весеннее, а тут и вовсе обесцветился, поблёк да высох, как срубленный лист. Долго он над суженым своим да матушкой названной рыдал, ни оправданий, ни утешений себе не искал. Все глаза выплакал, горло криками сорвал, небо жестокое за несправедливость проклинал.

А следующей ночью похоронил их, как должно, два холмика приметных под елью оставил и ушёл к волшебному дубу, стал из ствола его необъятного топоры да вилы забытые вытаскивать. В каждой трещинке-зарубке видел он грустные чёрные глаза, в каждой веточке — излом знакомый губ родных, в каждом скрипе натужном — смех дорогой да редкий. Глядь — а в том месте, где погибли Отабек с матушкой Аклимой, снег весь растаял, земля сырая показалась, будто бы собрала чародейка весь лесной пожар в себя да и отошла вместе с ним.

— Понял я тебя, матушка, — сказал Юрка тихо да горько, против воли всхлипнул, ком тугой в горле проглотил. — Не тревожься, на сей раз уж я вас не подведу.

И полез на дуб. Ветка за веткой, совсем как в детстве. Сколько лет прошло, а как сейчас помнил: стоял там, внизу, оборотень лесной, друг дорогой, глядел вверх да поджидал, лапы вытянув, точно знал, что не удержится мальчишка, упадёт спелым жёлудем. В первую же встречу поймал, уберёг, человеком остаться помог. А теперь уж это и ни к чему.

Добрался Юрка до самой кроны, подул на пальцы покрасневшие, растёр ладони задубевшие. Глянул вниз: высоко лететь. Да и что ж, убьётся — скорей с Отабеком свидится, а зверем обернётся — так те же мужики собирались снова колдуна искать, авось и его убьют за шкуру богатую. Интересно даже, какой из него медведь выйдет? Отабеку шло, а из Юрки ну что за зверь? Кожа да кости.

Сощурился он в темноте ночной, непроглядной, примерился, чтоб не в сугроб попасть, а на землю упасть, закрыл глаза да и соскользнул с ветки, вниз полетел звездой погасшей.

Открыл глаза — светло вокруг. Будто проснулся заново, и не было ничего ни до, ни после. Огляделся: зима по-прежнему, да только лес вдруг засиял, заискрился цветами разными. Дёрнул Юрка ухом — где-то далеко, у самой опушки, народ из деревни собрался. Сверкнул глазом — за семь вёрст на севере белка сородичам про пожар трещала, от себя кой-чего привирала. Так вот что за сила у чародеев была — всё ведать в своём лесу, за всё ответ держать.

Поднялся Юрка, сделал шаг-другой, чует, не так что-то. Косолапить не выходит, будто и не медведь он вовсе. Встряхнулся он всем телом, оглядел себя, насколько шею сумел вывернуть, да диву дался — и впрямь не медведь!

Так появилась в том лесу первая седая рысь. Добрым хранителем тайге стала.

Первым же чередом вырастила она новый круг живой вокруг поляны сожжённой — всё те же берёзки, ели да сосенки. Прознали об этом в деревне, вернулись мужики с оружием, опять пришли колдуна ловить. Да только не вернулось из них половины. А те, что вернулись, зареклись вообще больше в тайгу ходить, рассказывали про зверя свирепого с голосом страшным, взглядом горящим. Хуже медведя, быстр, ловок тот зверь: ты на него рогатину наводишь, а он тебя ею же в зашей тычет да на неё же насаживает.

Не принесла лиходеям счастья и брошь чужая, самоцветная. Чуть не подрались мужики меж собой, всё спорили, кто в город повезёт товар ценный продавать. Отрядили наконец одного, да и тот сгинул — напали на повозку разбойники у самых ворот городских, никого не пощадили, коней только живыми увели. А в мешочке, где камни драгоценные лежали, лишь пыль да труху нашли.

Жил лес, цвела тайга. Никого из мирных рысь не трогала: ходи себе, гуляй, цветы-травы собирай. По ягоды, грибы да орехи всей деревней ходить стали, никого хранителем леса не пугали. Иные поговаривали, правда, будто это сам пропавший лекарь молодой — духом обернулся, к чародейству прикоснулся. Но редко кому довелось живого хранителя на тропке узкой встретить, словно тот нарочно гостей избегал, таиться выбирал.

Зато вся широкая округа слыхала, как иногда в ясную ночь воет седая рысь на луну. И впрямь голосом жутким, тоскливым да хрупким, словно плачет, горюет о ком-то. Знать, и правда душа человеческая под обличьем звериным хоронится. А кое-кому даже привелось однажды подглядеть, как лежала седая рысь под разлапистой елью у двух холмиков травяных, и цвели на них пышным цветом полынь да зверобой.

**Author's Note:**

> Важенка — зрелая самка оленя  
> Полошка — страшилка


End file.
